Bearing assemblies for supporting steering shafts within a steering column assembly are well known. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the prior art steering column support bearing 1 includes an inner ring 2 defining an inner raceway, a pair of outer rings 6 defining an outer raceway, a retainer ring 8, a pair of preload rings 7 disposed between retainer ring 8 and outer rings 6, and a plurality of roller elements 5 disposed between the inner and outer raceways. When installed in a corresponding steering column assembly, inner ring 2 is assembled on a corresponding steering shaft 9 and a press-fit, whereas retainer ring 8 is positioned within the steering column 2 (not shown) in a press-fit as well. Some manufacturers have found it desirable to increase the outer diameter of the steering shaft while maintaining the outer diameter of the steering tube constant, meaning there is reduced radial space between the steering shaft and steering tube in which to place a radial support bearing. It is known to reduce the thickness of inner ring 2 to reduce the overall thickness of the support beams. However, it is often desirable to superficially heat treat the inner raceway ring to increase the service life of the ring's raceway surface, yet retain a soft core to reduce potentially fracturing the inner ring when being press-fit on a corresponding steering shaft. Reducing the thickness of the inner ring can lead to unintentional hardening of the core and potential damage to the inner ring during assembly.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.